


Strength and Faith

by Hannabeth8



Series: Children of Gods, Heroes, and Villains [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crisis of Faith, Culture Shock, Family, Gen, Identity Issues, M/M, Religious Conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannabeth8/pseuds/Hannabeth8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place around the time Thora and her family were first banished to Midgard, Thora finds out her goddess status isn't as powerful as it used to be</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strength and Faith

**Author's Note:**

> This also shows that Thora may be a lot older than once thought.
> 
> Also notice the scene near the end, and put in the comment below if you know who that young girl is. 
> 
> I also wanna say that this story was not made to offend Christians in any way.

It has been a week since Thora and her parents were banished from their homeland of Asgard.

She was scared and alone, she missed her old life, her siblings, her homeland, but most of all she missed her people.

One day she was out for a walk in the city to get used to her surrounding, when she noticed a group of people gathering around this woman that was talking.

"In these troubling and dark days we live in, we can only find hope above."

Thora was wondering what the woman was talking about so she walked closer to where the crowd of people were.

She noticed that one of the pamphlets said "The only true path, is the path of Christ."

"Excuse me but who is Christ?"

"Well he's the son of god, young child."

"I don't remember seeing him back in Asgard."

"What is this Asgard?"

"It's where the gods and goddesses live, in fact I'm the goddess of storms."

Soon everyone started laughing, and Thora was confused.

"Oh my dear child, that's all just children's stories, now run along before you embarrass yourself."

"No it's all true, I've lived there pretty much my whole life, I've met and known all of the gods and goddesses; in fact my father is the son of Odin Allfather."

Soon everyone started laughing harder and Thora just sadly walked back to Stark Towers.

Thora soon sat on a balcony that was on the roof, it wasn't too big, it could fit 4 to 5 people depending on the person's size.

Tonya noticed that Thora seemed a bit sad, and decided to talk to her.

'Hey Thora, are you alright?"

"No not really it's just that when I was younger, my people were worshipped and respected, but now people don't believe in us and we're seen as children stories."

"That does sound terrible."

"I still remember when I was a baby and my father took me to Norway to meet the humans, they showered me with jewelry; there were shrines and statues dedicated to me and my people."

"Don't give up hope, I'm sure there's someone who still believes."

The next morning, Steve woke Thora up at around 5 am.

"Hey Thora, I heard about what happened, and I thought I'd take you to mass to show that not all Christians are bad.

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Don't worry, it'll only be once I promise."

Thora then put on a green dress with a golden line on each side, a cape that was red on the right and green on the left, and little feathers on each side of her head.

Soon Tonya, Stephanie, Steve, and Thora walked to the church.

Thora was still surprised that there was no signs of her or anyone she knew on the walls.

"Now today we'll continue talking about the evils that have plagued the earth in history, first it was Satan, and then the witches the worshipped him."

"But today, we'll be talking about a "Deity" that is a warning that things aren't always what they seem, and we should be extra alert. "

"Of course I'm speaking of the trickster god Loki, a god of true evil."

Thora couldn't believe what she was hearing, she was feeling a mix of anger and shock.

"How dare do they say such things about my pama."

"He uses his powers to trick and deceive us, he won't rest until the world goes into chaos. He isn't a god that feels compassion or love, just chaos and despair."

"HOW DARE DOES THOU INSULT THE NAME OF LOKI!"

"HE MAY USE HIS POWERS TO TRICK AND DECEIVE, BUT HE DOES FEEL COMPASSION, HE DOES FEEL LOVE!"

"And how would you know pray tell?"

Soon Thora walked up to the front of the room and then snapped her fingers, all of a sudden snakes appeared on the minister's hands.

He quickly threw the snakes off, Thora then waved her hand and the snakes vanished into thin air.

"Because I've known him all my life, and a part of him is in me."

Thora then teleported out of the building.

"That went well."

"What on earth was wrong with that child?"

"Well if you were respected, praised, and worshipped one moment, and then have that taken away; wouldn't you feel the same way?"

Soon after the service was over, a young girl, in her 20's walked to Thora who was using her magic to conjure up rats and snakes.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but notice you saying that you know Loki."

"He's my pama." Thora said as she revealed her seahorse mark.

"Wait so that means. you are..."

Soon the woman kneeled down before Thora.

"Thora Thordóttir, your majesty it is an honor to have meet you."

"Thank you Ms?"

"Erica Anderson."

"Well Ms Anderson, I humbly appreciate your kindness."

"In fact, follow me you have to see this."

After walking all the way to the woods in central park, there was a hidden temple.

They entered the building, it had a musty smell to it and it was lighted by torches, Thora noticed the art on the wall, they looked like her, her friends and family.

One that stood out was one in the front of the room, it was her mother and her father standing side by side, and in the middle was Thora in a green dress.

"That's me?"

"Yes, there are still some that believe in the gods, there are plenty of temples around the world like this one, and after all these years we are still safe and learned to make peace with the other faiths."

Thora then noticed that there was a giant painting on the wall of a seahorse with many colours and a green eye in the center.

"That's my seahorse mark." Thora said.

Thora, where are you?

"I'm in here."

"Wow what is this place?"

"It's a little temple dedicated to the gods."

"Cool, there's you."

"Girls, are you in here?"

"Yes pama, we're in here."

"Wow, what is all of this?"

"It's a temple dedicated to me, my people, my dad, and my pama."

"But why would people still see that monster as..."

Steve then stopped and noticed the art on the wall, it showed Loki cradling a younger looking Thora in his arm, and another one of Thor and Loki standing next to each other holding Thora's hand.

He then noticed Thora standing in the room with the biggest smile he'd ever seen.

"It's beautiful, let's head back home."

"Okay."

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up with you guys."

"I better go now, I hope to meet you soon, Ms Anderson."

"Farewell, and it was an honor to meet you your majesty."

Soon after Thora left, she realized that maybe she acted to irrationally earlier, so she stopped by the church to apologize.

She entered the building and knocked on the office door.

"It's you again, what do you want?"

"I just wanted to apologize for earlier, even if I had good intentions; my actions were brash and too far."

"I accept it."

"Thank you sure, and good day."

On her way home, she noticed a young girl around four years old levitating a silver coin outside of a Synagogue.

Thora just waved to the young girl, and the young girl waved back, her arm had a rainbow sleeve that went to her elbow.

Later that night, Thora was up on the balcony; looking up at the sky with a worried look on her face.

Thor and Loki noticed that his daughter looked trouble, and he decided to talk with her.

"Are you okay, Thora?"

"Yes father, I just feel bad for causing all of this to happen."

"You mustn't feel this way, your mother and I love you and we would sacrifice everything to make sure you're safe."

"Thanks father."

"What's gonna happen to us now pama ?"

"Well if we stay together and stay strong."

"We'll make it through."

"Thanks father, thanks pama"

Soon the three of them looked up at the stars, and hope for brighter days.

Later while Thora was asleep, Thor and Loki were still outside looking at the stars. 

"Loki, I know that you're trying to stay brave; but I know you're just as scarred for Thora as well." 

"Yes, mostly scarred that father will find her; and I don't want to lose her. She's too important to me." 

"I understand, Thora is important to me as well; but hopefully we'll be safe here." 

"I'm just so scarred, Thor." 

"Don't worry, I'll be here by your side no matter what. Lke the vows of eternal love say, I promise to stand by my beloved in the darkness and light, through the summer and the winter, and never give up on thy beloved no matter what happens." 

"I love you Thor." 

"I love you too Loki." 

The two then held each others hand, while watching the falling stars. 

 


End file.
